


A Mistake of the French Variety

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, No pairing - Freeform, scott and stiles are just bros, the longer i write this, the more it ends up seeming like crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are transported to another universe.</p><p>Inspired by <em>Supernatural</em> episode 6x15 'The French Mistake.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on the title of that particular Supernatural episode. I didn't use the exact title because its not really the same thing, just the concept is the same. 
> 
> This was a fic I started writing months ago then abandoned. A few days ago, I watched that episode of Supernatural on tv and it reminded me of this and I decided to take it up again. :)
> 
> This takes place between 3A and 3B. The other universe stuff takes place during the filming of 3B.

Scott should've said no when Stiles texted him to wait for him outside after midnight. The last time they went out into the woods late at night, alone, it resulted in Scott being bitten. 

But there he was, waiting as Stiles pulled up to the curb in his dad's car. He'd recently crashed the jeep into a tree and it was pretty bad. So it was currently in the shop being fixed. In the meantime, Scott gave him rides everywhere and sometimes his dad let him borrow his car while he was working because he had a squad car. 

"Why do I smell gasoline?" Scott asked when he climbed in. The whole inside of the car reeked of gas. 

Stiles shrugged. "I just got gas a few hours ago, maybe that's it? I don't smell anything. You're a werewolf, maybe its just stronger for you."

"I guess," Scott replied uncertainly. 

Stiles was definitely hiding something. He didn't even tell Scott where they were going. He just said it was out in the preserve. 

"What's this about, man?" Scott asked as they turned onto a dirt road. 

It took a little while for Stiles to reply. He stopped the car and turned to look at Scott. Scott noticed he looked pretty exhausted. 

"You know the whole sacrifice thing we did?" Scott nodded. "Well, since then, I've been having these dreams... Nightmares really. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you'd worry. My dad's been on the night shift the last couple of nights, so he doesn't even know. The nemeton has been in every single one of my dreams."

Scott stared at him. "So, you planned on going to the nemeton in the middle of the night?"

Stiles nodded then started the car again. 

They stopped about fifteen feet from the stump. Stiles left the headlights on to give them light and both of them climbed out of the car. The opposite side was surrounded by a sinkhole from the collapse that almost killed their parents. 

Scott sat on the hood of the car and watched Stiles walk silently up to the nemeton. Stiles' behavior was starting to worry Scott. It was a little weird. When Stiles spent five minutes just standing there, Scott walked over to him.

"Stiles, you okay?"

He didn't even answer the question. He replied, "I'm going to destroy it."

" _What_?"

Stiles ignored him. "Do you think fire will do the job? I've got a gas can in the trunk of the car and a Molotov cocktail."

"You plan on setting the nemeton on fire?" Stiles nodded and turned back toward the car. "You can't be serious. This thing is magical or something, who knows what'll happen."

The response was a shrug. Stiles walked away toward the car and Scott headed after him to stop him. He'd just grabbed Stiles' elbow when it happened. 

The ground opened up, swallowing them. They fell into absolute darkness, screaming like a couple of little girls. Then everything went black.. Blacker?

They passed out. 

* * *

Scott stirred when he heard someone talking loudly. He groaned and tried to ignore it. Then someone started shaking his shoulder and he tried to swat it away.

"-ler," the person was saying. "Dylan."

There was a loud groan beside him. _Stiles_. It came back to him. The nemeton. Falling into darkness. He jerked awake to find Isaac standing over them with a weird look on his face. Scott took in his surroundings. He was laying across a small couch with one leg in Stiles' lap. Stiles was sitting up, his head was thrown back at an uncomfortable looking angle, asleep. 

"Dude," Scott said, shaking Stiles. "Wake up."

Stiles blinked and glanced around. "Where are we? Isaac?"

There was a snort. "How much did you two drink last night?" Isaac asked. Wait. There was something off about him.

"Uh, why do you suddenly sound English?" Stiles asked him.

"Not cute, Dylan," he replied with an eye roll. "Drink some coffee or something, you both look like crap. Jeff wants you on the clinic set in fifteen for a run through of the scene. I've got to go, I figured I'd come warn you."

Isaac turned and headed for the door. Scott realized he and Stiles were in a trailer of some sort. 

"Isaac, dude, where are we?" Stiles asked. 

Isaac groaned. "Its too early to deal with hung-over people. I'm going to sic Holland on you." He pushed the door open. "You might want to look over your lines before heading to set. Especially after last time." He gave them a look that said he recalled something embarrassing. With that, he was gone.

Scott and Stiles stared at one another for a whole minute before speaking again. 

"Scotty, something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."

Scott stood up and walked over to a table cluttered with papers. He picked up a booklet. 

" _Teen Wolf_  , huh," Scott said. "This must be the script." He flipped through it. "Scott, Stiles, Allison, Derek.. Dude, we're all in this."

Stiles jumped up and walked over and looked. "Season three episode nineteen 'Letharia Vulpina.' So its a tv show and not a movie." He flipped through the pages. "None of this looks familiar though."

"Who knows. We should go. That dude that looks like Isaac said we had to be on set in fifteen minutes. We need to go and get this over with before someone comes looking for us. He seemed to think we were drunk, so let's play it up some. If they believe it, the sooner we can go and then do some research and figure out how to get home."

"Sounds good to me. I mean, we aren't even actors. We'll screw it up anyway."

A loud hammering on the door made them both jump. 

Scott walked over and opened it. Lydia was on the other side.

"Lyd- I mean, we'll be there in a minute."

"Daniel wasn't kidding. You two must've gotten pretty wasted last night." She barged her way into the trailer. "Let's go, boys."

She shoved them toward the door. Whoever Tyler and Dylan were, they must turn up to set drunk a lot. It seemed like they had a system for coaxing them onto set.

Once they were outside, they found themselves in the middle of a ton of white trailers. Directly across from the trailer they just left was another with a sign in the door that said 'Dylan O'Brien - Stiles.' They exchanged a look before jerking their heads back to the door of the trailer they just walked out of. That one said 'Tyler Posey - Scott.'

The Lydia lookalike stayed a few steps ahead of them. They glanced at the other trailers they passed and saw familiar names and some that they didn't know.

"Vomiting is an easy way to get out of stuff," Stiles whispered. "What would cause you to puke?"

"Why do _I_ have to puke? Why can't you?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine then. Any other ideas."

Scott had no ideas. They'd just have to wing it. Maybe if their acting was bad enough, they'd be sent home and that would give them research time.

It was a disaster. According to the script they bought with them to look at, the director's name was Russell and they couldn't understand a word he said.

He was telling Scott and Stiles what to do and they just stared at him like imbeciles. 

"What in the hell is that guy saying?" Stiles whispered.

"I have no idea," Scott muttered in response. 

It was weird because the set they were on looked exactly like Deaton's vet clinic. Right down to where things were located in the drawers. 

The script was literally the worst thing ever.

"Scott.." 

"Yeah?"

"The script says I ram a sword into your stomach. I would never ever do that. Why does it say I do that? What if this is in our future and I do this? Oh my God."

Scott grabbed Stiles' shoulders. "Calm down, dude. There's a logical explanation for it. I know you'd never do that. Let's just do this and get it over."

There was a really nice girl named Arden ("No Stiles, I do _not_ have a crush on her," Scott lied.) on set that was playing a character named Kira. Stiles had to slam her head into the metal table. The two of them were the absolute worst actors ever. Even playing themselves. Eventually the director took pity on them. 

"Eh, we'll go again tomorrow. Learn your lines. I'll tell Jeff and we'll move onto another scene." He might as well have been speaking Japanese because they barely understood him. He waved them a way with a farewell of, "no drinking tonight."

They got slightly lost on their way back through the trailers. At least they were able to pay more attention to names. Some girl named Crystal played Allison. Lydia was played by a girl named Holland. The Isaac lookalike was Daniel. 

"Oh, look, Derek's trailer ," Stiles pointed out. "It says 'Tyler Hoechlin?' (Stiles pronounced it 'Hoochlin.') What the hell kind of name is that? So weird." 

"You're one to talk about weird names," Scott reprimanded.

"Touché."

Once they were back at the trailer they arrived in, it was a relief. 

"So you're Tyler Posey apparently. Let's see if we can find anything on him?"

"Alright, as long as we search your trailer next, _Dylan O'Brien_ ," Scott teased. 

They gave the trailer a quick once over to look for anything useful. Keys and a wallet were stuffed in a drawer. 

"Dude, this Tyler guy looks exactly like you, its so creepy," Stiles said looking at the driver's license in the wallet. 

There were a few pictures of some girl pinned to the wall. She was rather pretty.

"I wonder who she is," Scott muttered. 

"Maybe she's this Tyler Posey guy's sister," Stiles suggested.

Scott looked at him. "Dudes don't keep pictures of their sisters on the wall like that. Must be a girlfriend or something. That's what I'd do with Allison's picture if we were still together."

Stiles changed the subject. "There's nothing in here. Nothing useful anyway." He moved over to the mini-fridge and opened it. "Ooh, except this pizza. I'm starving."

"I want some pizza."

Stiles took a bite. "Last piece, bro, sorry, 

Scott have him a pout.

Stiles just gave him a smile as he chewed and headed for the door.

Once in Dylan's trailer, they rummaged around in the dude's stuff and didn't find much. Just a cell phone and a wallet. Stiles pocketed the phone in case in came in handy. He wasn't stealing per se, just temporarily misappropriating. He checked the wallet and Dylan O'Brien looked exactly like him. Right down to the moles. It was freaky.   


There was one thing on Scott's mind. "Stiles, if I hadn't gone with you to the nemeton, would you still have gone?"

His best friend sighed. "Probably because I wasn't expecting any actual dangers. But I'm really glad you came because I'd be stuck here all alone if you hadn't."

"I'm kind of glad too. You're the most important person in my life, Stiles, after my mom of course. I couldn't deal with you getting stuck here because I'd have never seen you again."

There was a quick bro hug after that.

Scott found keys on the table under some papers. 

"Where to first?" Stiles asked as they headed away from the trailers. 

Scott shrugged. "Tyler's house I guess? I've got the address right here on his license."

"Or my doppelgangers's place? I've got his address." Scott shrugged. "Let's go find a car then."

That was a bad idea. They had no idea what either of the guys drove and the parking lot had a few dozen cars in it. Stiles noticed his jeep right away and headed for it. 

"Come on," Stiles said, leading the way. He climbed in. No key in the ignition. None of the keys they found in the trailer worked. "Damn."

"Here's my bike," Scott said. "And is that Derek's mom vehicle?"

A few cars down was a police vehicle that said 'Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.'

"Now what? These  are clearly only for the show. We can't take any of them. And we have no idea what either of those guys drive. Or if they even drive."

The two of them stood there for a few minutes thinking. Stiles had done a few illegal things, but he didn't know how to hotwire a care. So that was out. They didn't know a number to call a taxi and he didn't have much money on him anyway. 

"Look, there's Derek.. Or, uh, what was that other name for him?"

"Tyler with the weird last name?" Stiles suggested. 

"Yeah, that. Let's see if we can come up with  an excuse to get him to give us a ride."

"Hey, Tyler!" Stiles yelled across the lot. He glanced over at them and waved with a huge smile.   


"Oh, that's creepy," Scott muttered. "Derek Hale smiling and waving?"

"Its not Derek, remember."

Tyler walked over to them. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," Stiles replied. 

" We were wondering if you could give us a ride to Ty- I mean, my place."

"Or my place, Stiles interrupted. "Whichever is closer."

"How did you get here this morning?" Tyler asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sc \- I mean, Tyler's... girlfriend gave us a ride?" Stiles said, well kind of asked. "Because we were drunk."

"Fiancé," Tyler/Derek corrected with a suspicious expression.

"Fiancé?!" Scott yelped. "He's.. I'm engaged?" Both of the others looked at him. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Stiles said, eager to turn attention away from Scott's nervousness. "About that ride?"

"Sure. You're still drunk aren't you?"

They both laughed nervously.

When they pulled up to a nice apartment building fifteen minutes later, they got a short lecture about drinking responsibly. Then they found themselves waving goodbye to a really friendly guy that looked exactly like Derek Hale. That Tyler Hoechlin dude couldn't be anymore different than Derek if he tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It was so hard picking which scene they'd be forced to film. I chose the one I did because I figured it would hit them hard. 
> 
> -None of these portrayals of the actors are supposed to be accurate. They are fictionalized versions of themselves. 
> 
> -I didn't want to do what Supernatural did in that episode where they had Jensen and Jared hate each other.. I chose to make Dylan and Tyler happy alcoholics. They play videogames and get drunk together and giggle like little girls. They're not like douchebag drunks or anything.
> 
> -And no, no one is going to die in this.. I actually contemplated killing off someone like Supernatural did in that episode when they killed Misha, but I can't bring myself to do it. Who would I even kill off? I love that part though. Gen's like "MISHA'S BEEN STABBED!" and Sam and Dean just go "where?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I didn't have a lot of chances to write and then I kept having writer's block when I did try to write.

The apartment building was one of those nice ones where a man let you inside. They got a little lost on the way up to the apartment.. which was kind of embarrassing. And then they were greeted by an elderly woman whom they assumed was a neighbor in the elevator. She called even Stiles Dylan. 

When they _finally_ got to the the right door, Stiles took forever finding the right key. Not that Scott could blame him.

"Find a computer," Stiles said as soon as they were in. 

The place was pretty nice. The dude was an actor that made decent money after all. It was nothing like a crap apartment you'd expect a college student to live in. It had a nice view and was pretty clean. Too clean. He was probably almost never home. 

Scott disappeared into another room and Stiles slipped into the kitchen to look around. 

Scott found a Mac laying on the bedside table. It was charging. 

"Found a computer!" Scott called bringing it into the living room.

Stiles walked out of the kitchen taking a sip of a beer and holding another in his hand. 

"I found beer!" Stiles said. "Want one?" He tossed it to Scott without waiting for an answer.

"I can't get drunk..." Scott said, deadpan.

"How do you even know you're still a werewolf in this world?" Scott just stared at him. "At least try to wolf out and see."

Scott almost crapped his pants while straining to shift. Stiles took another sip of the beer and kept watching. Finally he gave up.

"How'd you know?"

Stiles shrugged and handed over the other beer. "I didn't. But I figured it was worth a shot. I think I saw a flicker of red in your eyes for a second. Your face is so red though. You look like a tomato. And it looks like you may have taken a dump in your pants."

Scott put the cold beer against his face for a second before opening it. "How does this guy even have beer? Isn't he like seventeen?"

Stiles shook his head. "Actually, he's both twenty-two. Check the driver's license. This Dylan guy was born in '91 and according to the phone, its 2013. Now let's get to work, shall we?"

Scott pulled the wallet out of his pocket. Sure enough, Tyler Posey was twenty-two. 

The first thing they did when they turned on the computer was Google their doppelgangers' names. 

Their first discovery Dylan O'Brien's YouTube videos from before he became an actor. 

"Oh my God. How is he not too embarrassed to show his face?" Stiles squeaked. "Is he dancing to the Spice Girls in a girl's shirt?" Then they found pictures. "Dude, he's totally hot. Why am I not that hot?"

"You  _are_ that hot, Stiles," Scott told him. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

Then they searched Tyler Posey.

"Dude, he worked with J-Lo," Stiles exclaimed. "I wonder if he has her number. You could call her up pretend to be him and we could meet her! Be like 'hey, yo, J-Lo, I'm the kid you were in the movie with. I'm all grown up now, wanna get lunch with me and my friend?'"

When they were done looking at their lookalikes, they looked up  _Teen Wolf_. And they took the time to learn the names of some of the people playing their friends and family. 

"Its loosely based off of the 80's movie that Michael J. Fox was in," Scott said as he read. "'The series revolves around social outcast Scott McCall, a high school student living in the town of Beacon Hills. Scott's life drastically changes when he is bitten by a werewolf, becoming one himself.' Blah blah blah."

"Yep sounds like our life. Want to watch the first episode? Because I think we should totally watch the first episode. "

Scott shrugged. "Sure. I'll find it, you get snacks and stuff."

Stiles got up and went into the kitchen. Scott looked at the dvd rack to see if there was a change it was there. It would make sense if the show gave the actor's a free copy.

"Dude! He's got a freezer full of chicken nuggets. And some pizza rolls," Stiles called. "What do you want?"

Scott replied with, "both!" Sure it was probably gross, but oh well. He was hungry. 

Ten minutes later, Scott had found the dvd and had the episode ready to go. Stiles came in carrying plates of chicken nuggets and pizza rolls and a bottle of honey mustard. He knew how Scott liked his chicken nuggets. He also had two more beers under his arm. 

It took them forever to watch the episode. Every couple of minutes, one of them would pause it and they would look at one another in shock.

"Dude, is that seriously exactly what happened when you got bit?"

"Yeah."

By the end of the episode they were completely creeped out.

"Its like someone was secretly filming our lives," Scott admitted. 

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Stiles agreed. "Part of me wants to watch all of the episodes, but we don't have time."

Scott glanced at Wikipedia and saw there were thirty-six episodes so far. That would take a while to get through.

The two of them did end up reading episode synopses and they watched the final episode of season one. It was pretty freaky. 

They ended up stress drinking and getting pretty good buzz going over the next couple of hours. 

* * *

A loud hammering on the door around sunset caused them to jump out of their skin. Without Scott's werewolf senses, they felt a little too vulnerable.

Stiles peeped through the peep hole.

"Dude, its that girl whose picture was in the trailer!" he whispered. 

"Don't open it," Scott whisper-yelled. "I don't even know who she is!"

"You do realize I can hear you whispering," she called through the door. "So I know you're there."

"Crap."

Stiles opened the door while Scott hid behind it.

"Hi, uh....." Stiles said. That's when he realized he didn't actually know her name.

"Dylan," she greeted with a smile.

She shut the door to look at Scott. It was almost as though she had been in this situation before. She said nothing and just kissed him. Stiles groaned. 

"Hide and seek, cute," she told him before kissing him again. 

"Not fair, why do you always get kisses!" Stiles complained. 

Scott glared at him after the girl turned to look at him. She surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded dumbly. 

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Scott asked. 

"Holland told me what happened today so I figured I'd come by and make sure you guys are actually learning your lines this time. That sort of thing's never happened with you two before. What's gotten into you? I texted you that I was on my way," she told them and she headed into the living room and put her purse on the couch. 

Scott pulled out the phone. "Oops, it was on silent," he said. There was a text from someone named Seana saying she was on her way. "You're going to help us,  _Seana_?" He put emphasis on her name so Stiles would catch it. 

Stiles' eyes widened and he nodded behind her back. 

Seana grimaced at the left over chicken nuggets and pizza rolls that were cold on the coffee table. Then she gathered up the beers and took them into the kitchen and disposed of them. Once she was done, she grabbed the script and glanced over it before shoving it at them. 

"Read," she ordered. 

They obeyed. 

It was still weird. Neither of them understood why Stiles would stab Scott. Nothing would make Stiles do that. Not even if Scott turned feral and tried to rip Stiles apart. Stiles would probably just let Scott do it. Which was a little sad to Scott, but there's nothing he could do to change that.

When Scott and Stiles were done reading, Seana positioned them to her liking. 

"Alright," she began, "take it from after 'Stiles' knocks Kira out. Remember, Dylan, Stiles isn't Stiles. Tyler, be scared, but not for yourself, for Stiles."

Stiles gulped and tried his best to not screw this up. They needed to nail this because they really needed more free time to find a way back home. 

Scott stood there against the wall as Stiles came over and gripped an invisible sword handle sticking out of him. 

"You okay?" he asked, putting his other hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Please don't," Scott plead. He was letting the fear of the idea that this might be their future fill him. So he actually was a little bit scared.

They continued while Seana stood there watching. She didn't get involved until the end.

"They'll fool you," Stiles said. "They'll fool everyone."

That's when Seana came up behind Stiles and said, "not everyone." 

She made a weird noise and put her finger to Stiles' neck. Both of them raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? The script says that Deaton injects Stiles in the neck. That was me doing what the script says." They both kept staring. "Whatever. Anyway, Dylan, that's when you fall to the ground."

She made them do the whole scene again two more times. It got a little easier each time. 

"Pretty good, boys," Seana told them. "This might just be your best scene ever if you keep this up."

* * *

The next morning on set, they were made to do a quick run through of the scene again. When it was to the director's liking, they started to actually film. They still couldn't understand Russell the director. The whole thing took way longer than they opened. Several hours. 

At one point, they did something that was bound to end up in the blooper reel. It was during their first take and Stiles had just talked with a producer or writer or someone before hand. 

When Stiles put his hand on Scott's cheek and said, "now give it to me," Scott burst out laughing.

"Dude," he choked out, "it looks like you just busted a nut in your pants." 

He was almost dying of laughter and Stiles snorted. "Dude, don't laugh at me when I have a sword in your gut." Stiles grabbed the sword handle strapped to Scott and gave it a shove, none it gently. 

Scott's laughter calmed down. 

"S-Sorry," he gasped. 

Finally, they completed the scene and everyone applauded their acting. 

"Damn, Scott, we should go to acting school!" Stiles whispered. 

They wrapped on the scene and were heading toward the exit when a producer or someone stopped them. 

"Congratulations boys, excellent scene. Jeff wanted a word with you in his office before you leave."

Then he left them there, alone. 

"Who the hell is Jeff?"

Scott shrugged. "Guess we'll find out.

That lead to them getting lost in the studio until someone took pity on them.

They were pointed to a door that said, 'Jeff Davis.'

"Quick, look him up!" Scott muttered. 

Stiles did a fast search on his phone and told him, "Jeff Davis is the creator of the show."

They looked at one another, both scared and intrigued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ooh, what does Jeff want???
> 
> I hope Seana turned out as awesome as I hoped. From what I know about her, she sounds pretty awesome. I hope he did her justice. 
> 
> I had to have a mention of the director, Russell Mulcahey, and how everyone made fun of him talking :D And the guy that said Jeff wanted to see them is probably Christian Taylor. But that's up to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Kept getting writers block haha. Literally the worst thing ever!

Scott and Stiles were silently bickering over who was going to knock when the door swung open. A man, whom they supposed was Jeff Davis, was standing there.

"Were you two going to stand out here all day or were you going to come in?" he asked them as though this were an everyday occurrence. 

"Coming in!" Stiles said. 

The guy, Jeff, stepped back to let them in. He sat down at the desk and they just stood there awkwardly. 

"Have a seat," he told them. They sat down. "I was pretty disappointed in you two yesterday."

"Uh, we-" Scott started.

Jeff held up a hand. "Relax. You made up for it today. I'm told you did an amazing job. Russell told me it might just be your second best scene ever."

"Thank you?" 

"I bought you in here to ask if you want to see your best scene ever. I just got a rough cut of it. The editors were literally sobbing over their keyboards."

Scott and Stiles glanced at one another. 

"And which scene would that be?" Stiles asked.

"The hospital scene," Jeff replied, as though it were obvious.

They looked at one another in horror. The silent, 'what if one of us is dead?' was obvious.

Jeff turned on the tv on the wall and hit play.

In the scene playing, Stiles was sitting on the MRI thing in a hospital gown while Scott stood there. They were talking about Stiles having the same thing his mom had died from. Scott was wiping tears from his eyes and then he told Stiles he'd do something. Then they hugged. It looked like the best bro hug ever. It ended with a look at there parents watching them through the glass.

Scott wasn't particularly aware that he was sobbing like crazy, but he was. He turned to look at Stiles, who had tears streaming down his face. His lip was trembling too. Then they ended up hugging one another like they were never going to see one another ever again.

"I-I love you," Stiles sobbed into Scott's neck.

"Love you too," Scott sniffed, getting snot on Stiles' shoulder. "Never leave me."

"I won't. Promise."

The sound of a throat being cleared made them jump apart.

"Do you need a moment alone?" Jeff asked.

"Nah. We're good," Scott said, wiping tears out of his eyes. 

"You two head home, we'll talk more on Monday. You two only share one scene in the next episode. The script should be waiting in your trailers."

They received a few strange looks as they headed back to their trailers to grab their stuff. Their eyes were red and puffy. 

It was a little awkward when they bumped into Tyler, the guy that looked like Derek, and the guy that looked like Chris Argent. Scott couldn't remember his name.

"Have you two been crying?" Tyler asked. 

"No," they said defensively at the same time. 

"They've definitely been crying," the Chris lookalike said with a laugh.

"Have not," Stiles muttered.

Scott, in an attempt to change the subjected, asked, "how was your day?" 

Tyler shrugged. "Well, the two of us were handcuffed to a bench for the last two and a half hours while filming."

"Oh, really? Why?" Stiles prompted, wanting more information.

"Did you two not read this particular script all the way through?" Tyler asked. They both shrugged. "Stiles frames Chris and Derek for murder and they get arrested. Ring any bells?"

"Ooooh," Scott said. "I remember now." There was an awkward silence. "Well, we've got a thing to get to. So bye!" 

He started dragging Stiles away. They had rounded the corner to where their trailers were when Tyler caught up to them.

"Are you two okay? You've really been acting strange the last two days," he asked. 

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Right, Stiles? I mean, Dylan."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course," Stiles replied. 

Tyler looked like he wanted to say something else about it, but he just chose not to. "Do you guys want to go do something tonight? We haven't really done anything together in a while."

Scott glanced at Stiles who shrugged. "Alright. That sounds fun."

"Cool. I'll text you when and where."

* * *

Scott sent a text to Seana saying he had 'plans with the guys.' He was surprised when she replied with 'good, maybe it'll help you get back to your old self. You've been acting funny lately.'

Since there was a little down time before nightfall, they hit the internet again and looked up some stuff. 

"These guys have a crap ton of fans, we'll probably have to deal with that when we go out," Stiles said. 

"Easy, just be nice, take a picture, sign an autograph. That's it."

They had found a laptop in one of the trailers, so now they could each do their own thing.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, well, its still 2011 at home, right? But its 2013 here, I'm just trying to see what kind of things we might get to look forward to. Or maybe if we should go to see a specific movie before we find a way home."

"I like your priorities!" 

Scott grinned. "What about you?"

Stiles shrugged with one shoulder. "Just looking at things the fans of the show made. Apparently there's this whole big shipping thing where they pair us off in relationships. I'm the most shippable one on the show." Scott snorted. "Oh my God, ewwww!!!!"

"What?" 

"The most popular ship is called 'Sterek.' Its me and Derek. They ship me with Derek. Oh my God."

Scott snorted and tried to find what Stiles was talking about on his computer. "Could be worse," Scott informed Stiles when he found it. Stiles looked at him with a look that said _oh really?_  "People also ship you with Peter." The color drained out of Stiles' face. "Oh God. And my dad. Oh gross. They ship you with my dad."

"What in the hell is wrong with people?" Stiles exploded.

Then they discovered the fanfiction. It was pretty tame at first. 

"Oh, cool! They depict me as a baseball bat wielding badass a lot," Stiles said. "And sometimes a werewolf. That's cool I guess."

"Aww, there was this really sweet one where I help you when you have a panic attack," Scott told him. He started reading it to Stiles. " _When Stiles' breathing evened out, Scott kissed him on the forehead._  That was one time! When we were kids.  _'Thanks,' Stiles whispered. 'Its what I'm here for,' Scott told him. 'How about I take you upstairs and make you feel better?'_ "

Both of them were oblivious as to how it was going to go. 

"What could you possibly do to make me feel even better? You were already there being the most awesome bro ever," Stiles said.

"Um..  _When they reached Scott's room, Scott kissed Stiles softly on the lips and reached to unbutton.._ " Scott slammed the laptop shut.  

"Unbutton what?" Stiles asked casually. Scott knew he was teasing because there's no way he could be that dense. 

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I'm not reading anymore of that."

"Why?" Stiles pouted. "Scared it'll reveal something?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Kidding. Hand it here, let me see."

Stiles took the laptop and skimmed over the rest of the story. There were some "hmm's" and an "awesome."

"What?"

There was an evil glint in Stiles' eyes. "It basically says you're the bottom and I quote unquote 'fuck your brains out through your dick.'"

Scott choked on his spit. "No way. We both know you'd be the bottom."

"I do not want your dick up my ass!" Stiles protested.

Then Scott realized what they were arguing about. "Wait, stop. We are  _not_ arguing about which of us would top the other in a metaphorical situation. We never read that story, okay?"

"Deal."

A little while later, Scott got the text from Derek... oops, Tyler.. saying where they were going. 

"Who the hell is 'T-Heckles?'" Scott gasped, laughing. 

They had a couple of hours before they had to meet him and Stiles found out there was a movie theater not far from the bar.

"Let's go see _Thor: The Dark World_!" Stiles said. "The first one just came out a few months ago back home. This won't be out for three years. We'll see it before it's even made!"

* * *

They were morons. 

Both Scott and Stiles forgot that they were lookalikes of two dudes girls (and even some guys) were completely in love with. 

Not a single adult batted an eye at them as they approached the ticket window and bought two tickets. When they walked inside, it was a different story.

"Do you want popcorn?" Stiles asked. "I want popcorn. Not too much because I don't want to get too thirst and I don't want a huge drink because I don't want to miss the movie to go pee."

"Stiles, why are you telling me this. We've been to a lot of movies together and you always do the same thing."

Stiles was about to open his mouth and reply when there was a shriek. Not an insane shriek, but more of a 'there's a celebrity!' shriek. Stiles jumped and literally landed in Scott's arms with his arms around Scott's neck like Scooby and Shaggy. 

Then they were surround by a few girls who were about their age. There was a guy two. Luckily they didn't seem to be the crazy sort of fans. They were all really nice and asked for pictures. They agreed and took some of the most awkward photos ever. The guy gave Scott a hug and Scott was pretty sure the dude sniffed him. One of the girls hugged Stiles and refused to let go. 

"Sorry," she muttered. "I just love you so much Dylan."

"....I love you too?" Stiles stammered.

Scott turned away to take a picture with one of the other girls and when he turned back, Stiles was locked at the lips the the clingy girl. He stared in horror. Not because Stiles was kissing someone. But because, yes, they were seventeen and the girl was their age, but everyone thought they were twenty-two. They would be seeing twenty-two year old Dylan making out with a sixteen year old girl and that would  _not_ be a good thing.

"St- Dylan!" Scott barked.

Stiles stopped kissing the girl immediately and saw the look on Scott's face. "You jealous?" he teased.

"Excuse us, we need to talk." He dragged Stiles away by the elbow and told him about the age thing. Stiles looked horrified. 

 They were stalked into their movie and watched from afar the entire time and managed a narrow escape when it was over. 

* * *

Tyler was waiting for them at the bar. It was a really cool place. Nothing dirty like this one gross bar back in Beacon Hills on the sketchy side of town where men picked up hookers. And it wasn't anything like a Hooters either. He waved at them from a booth in the back corner.

"I ordered some buffalo wings since you both love them," he said when they sat down. 

Truth was, Scott wasn't a fan of buffalo wings. They were alright, but he didn't like them that much. He didn't know if Stiles liked them or not. Maybe this was some kind of test. 

"Awesome!" Stiles replied. 

The three of them chatted casually about things Tyler would probably talk about with the other Tyler and Dylan. The two of them floundered like fish out of water a few times. Tyler slowly sipped his beer and watched Scott and Stiles drink their quickly. When they finished, he ordered them another. 

Neither of them realized he was trying to get them drunk. 

Once he figured they had a decent buzz going on but weren't completely drunk, he moved in. 

"What's going on with you two lately?" he asked. 

Scott swallowed and glanced at Stiles, who looked nervous. "Nothing!" he said a little two quickly. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow and wow that was just like Derek. "You do know you can tell me anything right, guys? I mean, we did all live together that year and that got a little embarrassing at times."

"We did?" Stiles asked.

Scott elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, we know. We're good though. Nothing wrong at all." He held back a cringe after saying that because it was an obvious lie. 

No more questions were asked... yet. Tyler ordered them another drink. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get us drunk," Stiles slurred a little. 

Tyler gave them the smile of an innocent angel. "What would give you that idea?"

Stiles shrugged. "You keep getting us drinks but you've barely drank anything."

Instead of responding right away. Tyler just smiled and took a sip of his beer. It was extremely slow. He put it down on the table and sighed.

"Fine, you caught me." There was a silence. "Look, I'm just trying to help. I swear, whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. Unless you've killed someone, I might have to tell then."

Stiles snorted. "There's been no killing."

Tyler grinned. "Good. Now, what is it? I'll try to help if you trust me."

Scott and Stiles exchanged another look with one another. 

"You'll never believe us," Scott told him. 

"Then you'll just have to find a way to make me believe."

Scott inhaled and exhaled slowly, stalling. Tyler nodded for him to talk.

"I.. I'm not Tyler and he's not Dylan."

Tyler laughed. "Right.. And who are you then?"

"Scott."

"And I'm Stiles."

Tyler made a weird choking sound as he laughed. "Good one guys." Scott and Stiles were clearly not laughing and that unnerved him. "Either you're so deep into this joke that you really believe or you actually are telling the truth. I'm leaning more toward the first one. Or maybe I shouldn't have asked when you were drunk."

"We can prove it to you."

Stiles nodded. "Come back to my, well Dylan's, place and we'll prove it."

Tyler agreed. Hesitantly. He probably thought they were going crazy and might kill him when they were alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they've got someone in on their secret now.. But will he believe them or not? 
> 
> My goal is to have them to meet the actors that play the people closest to them. Melissa, Linden, Ian, maybe Keahu.. Might even write in Colton visiting even though that didn't happen until the filming of season 4.
> 
> Also, don't worry about Stiles going "eww" to Sterek. I love Sterek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski tag to this so that it'll hopefully get more hits. It hasn't even broke 100 yet. :( Makes me feel like its not any good.

Scott woke up on the couch with a terrible crick in his back. He felt weight on his stomach and looked down to see Stiles sleeping. Scott's shirt had rode up and Stiles was currently drooling over Scott's skin. 

"Stiles," he muttered. "Stiles wake up." He shook his best friend.

Stiles blinked awake and slowly lifted his head. His cheek literally peeled off of Scott's abs. There was even a little ripping noise. 

"What happened?" Stiles asked groggily. 

"Uh-"

Scott didn't get the chance to answer before the door opened. Derek... Tyler walked in carrying bags from McDonald's. 

"Good, you're up. I went and got breakfast." He put the bags on the coffee table. "We need to talk after you eat."

"Should you really be eating McDonald's with that body of yours?" Stiles asked. 

Tyler shrugged. "I can have a cheat day if I want. I haven't had one in a long time."

Stiles nodded and shoved his hashbrown in his mouth.

"What exactly did we tell you last night?" Scott asked him.

Tyler chewed his Egg McMuffin slowly. So slow that Scott was starting to get paranoid. Finally, he swallowed and took a sip of his orange juice. 

"All you said was that you were Scott and Stiles not Tyler and Dylan. It was my fault really. I got you drunk hoping it would get you to tell me what was wrong. You told me you'd prove it after we came back here, but you two passed out on the couch almost instantly. I slept in your bed, by the way."

"We, uh, we were actually telling the truth. I'm Scott."

"And I'm Stiles."

Tyler just looked at them. "It was funny last night, but now its just sad."

"Dude, its the truth! We can prove it. Ask us anything."

"Personally, I think you're both stressed, but okay." He was silent for a minute. "What's Stiles' real name?"

Scott said, "don't look at me. I was sworn to secrecy."

Stiles sighed and told him. The fact that Stiles said it so fast and effortlessly shocked him. "Happy? Not that you'd know any different since my name has never been revealed on the show."

Tyler laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. "You clearly researched a weird name and rehearsed that."

"Are you for real?" Stiles yelled. "Scott, do it."

"Do what?" Stiles gave him a look. "Oh.. That won't work here, remember?"

Stiles gave him a slap on the back. "Just try really hard. Keep your eyes open and don't crap your pants." He turned to Tyler. "Don't take your eyes off of him and don't even blink."

Scott strained and strained. Both Stiles and Tyler just watched him, never tearing their eyes away. He was sure he was red as a tomato and he was burning up and sweating. Finally, his vision flickered red for about three seconds. Tyler gaped.

"Believe us now?" Stiles asked while Scott sat back and caught his breath. 

Tyler nodded. "Wow. Just wow. You really are Scott and Stiles. You're a werewolf! Holy crap."

"Scott, when we find a way home, can we take him with us? I like him more than Derek."

Scott shook his head. "Then what would happen with Derek? Plus he needs to stay here. He has a life here."

"Hey, if you're here, what happened to T-Pose and Dylan?" Tyler asked.

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that," Stiles admitted. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe they ended up in Beacon Hills and we ended up here?" Scott suggested. 

"I guess."

Tyler stood up and started pacing.

"Wait, everything on the show has actually happened in your lives?"

Scott nodded. "Well, we only watched the first and last episodes of season one, but yeah, from what we can tell online, everything has happened to us."

"That means when Jeff writes about something terrible happening to Derek, it actually happens to the Derek you know."

"Some bad stuff has happened to Derek. Being eviscerated by Peter, us framing him for murder, being arrested, chained up by Kate, all of that stuff," Stiles said.

Tyler sat back down and leaned forward. "Do you think if we changed things on the show here, things would change in your world?"

"Maybe," Scott shrugged. 

"I don't think there's anything we can do to stop what's happening this season, but I can try in the future."

Stiles interrupted him. "What  _is_ happening this season? Scott and I filmed that scene where I stabbed him. I'd never do that and they said it wasn't me. What in the hell is going on?"

Tyler told them what he knew so far. During their sacrifices, the nogitsune took over Stiles and now its killing people and doing terrible stuff. 

"We literally just did the sacrifices. Not even a week ago," Scott told him.

"It gets worse," Tyler said. "None of us really know who, yet, but someone's going to die. Its not you two and its not Derek because we've all talked. Its Isaac or one of the girls. Or maybe one of the parents. A major character that's been around since the beginning almost."

Scott gulped. "Have you gotten around to the part where they find out how to stop it?"

Tyler nodded. "The only way to stop it is for you to bite Stiles." Stiles paled visibly. "Don't worry about it right now.. You don't even know if this is in your future. Just watch out for a sign when you get back and if things start happening, you know what to do.

"I may have seen an early draft of the script for the flashback episode. The episode we start on Monday has Stiles going into Eichen House, the mental institution. You probably haven't read it yet, but... its not a good experience for you. After that is the flashback episode. Something about Kira's mom being the cause of all of it."

Stiles' breathing was.. not right. Scott tried to find a way to comfort him and talk to Tyler at the same time. 

"First, we need to find a way back home. Then we'll worry about the rest of that."

Stiles calmed down and they all lapsed into silence. 

"I've got an idea," Tyler said. "I think. Not an idea for what we're going to do but an idea to figure out how what we'll do. I'm going to go home and grab some stuff because Dylan's clothes are a little too small for me. I may have ripped a pair of his sweatpants last night. I'll be back in an hour and we'll brainstorm."

* * *

True to his word, Tyler came back about an hour later with a bag of clothes.

"None of us are going anywhere until we come up with a suitable idea for getting you two home," he told them. "

The three of them spent the rest of the day brainstorming. They didn't just sit around doing nothing but talking though. Video games were involved. As were movies. Scott and Stiles discovered The Avengers, which hadn't come out back home yet. They watched it. 

"Why can't we just look up something online?" Stiles blurted out during a particularly stressful hour. "I'm sure this has happened before."

"Stiles, that stuff doesn't exist in this world," Tyler told him. "You aren't going to find anything that's not fiction."

Scott called in Chinese takeout for dinner.

By midnight, they hadn't come up with anything and decided to call it a night. 

The following morning, Stiles and Tyler were making breakfast out of the food in they found in the fridge when Scott woke up. He was stunned seeing Stiles and Derek getting along for so long without bickering... Then he remembered it wasn't Derek. 

By late afternoon on Sunday, Stiles finally came up with an idea. Ideas and plans were his strong suit after all.

"Has anyone on the show ever proposed an idea to Jeff? Does he allow that?"

Tyler nodded. "He let Dylan write a scene in the first half of the season. T-Pose proposed a body swap episode to Jeff once. He didn't do it, but he said if circumstances presented themselves, it could work. Why?"

"Okay, you know how the show is exactly whats happened in our lives and its kind of like the future I guess.. If what we've seen being filmed now is anything to go by at least. What if we propose an idea to Jeff for an episode where Scott and Stiles get sucked into a world where their lives happen to be a tv show. It doesn't have to be done, but since everything he writes comes true in our world, why not all of his ideas?"

"Dude, that's brilliant!" Scott cheered.

"It kind of is!" Tyler agreed. "There's a reason Stiles is my favorite and now I've been able to meet you. Its like a dream come true."

"Aww, bro!"

They ordered a pizza for dinner and while they were eating, Tyler asked them questions about home. 

"How do you two feel about Derek?" he asked. "I know, from the script, a little of how they feel, but I'd like to know from the real you."

Scott shrugged. "He's actually kinda cool. Kind of like a wolf brother now. I didn't like him at first but he kinda got awesome. I still feel about about getting him arrested. We should probably apologize for that, Stiles."

"Derek's okay. He was a huge dick at first, but he got better. He helped find my dad when Jennifer took him, so he's not all bad. I actually kind of miss him so I hope he comes back soon."

"He will. He's only gone for a couple of weeks," Tyler said. "I was going to ask you about the whole Sterek thing, I know you probably found out about that online but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Dylan and I and everyone else is pretty supportive of that."

"Its cool. Personally, I don't have feelings for Derek. I guess I could?" Stiles admitted. "We'd have to actually become friends first. And he's kind of hot. I guess that means you are too, so that's awkward."

Tyler snorted. 

He ended up asking them simple questions like how they first met since those things never came up in the show. He hoped they would some day though. 

"Okay, I just looked at the call-sheet. My call time is 8am. Yours isn't until 6pm and its on location. We'll all go see Jeff hopefully around one in the afternoon, if I'm done filming by then. We can propose our idea then get to work testing out whatever he says. If all goes well, we can get you home before you have to film another scene and get freaked out about what happens next."

By the time Scott and Stiles woke up the next morning, Tyler was gone. Their plan would be in action in a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have Tyler ask a few things. :) 
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but the next chapter might be longer and it might be the last one. I might do an epilogue as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the plan work?? Maybe! Maybe not. :)

Scott and Stiles showed up to the studio the next morning, nervous. Not because something bad could happen, but because this plan could be a complete bust and they'd never get home. They were so nervous in fact that they didn't realize who they bumped at first.

"Mom-Melissa!" Scott stammered. (Luckily he remembered the name they read online! That little name studying session paid off.)  "What are you doing here?"

"Hey boys," she said with a smile. "Had to do a pick up. Wish I could stay and chat, but I've got something else I've got to do. Have a good day, guys!"

With that, she was gone.

"That was.. weird," Scott said. Stiles nodded in agreement. "That's kind of my mom and she just greeted me like a friend."

"Its alright buddy. You'll be back with your real mom in no time!"

On their way to meet Tyler, they bumped into another familiar face.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey... Kristen!" Stiles said.

Scott elbowed him. "Crystal! Sorry, he's high."

Stiles huffed in annoyance.

Crystal laughed. "I love you guys! You never fail to make me laugh."

She gave them both hugs and said goodbye before heading to her trailer. 

"She's really nice," Stiles sighed. 

The upside, they had no more embarrassing encounters. The downside was that Tyler wasn't done filming yet. That means they had to wait. Instead of standing around, they decided to go back to one their trailers and run over the plan again. 

There was a loud knock on the door. They jumped. Scott moved to open it expecting Tyler to be out there. Instead, he got a huge surprise. The door swung open to reveal someone different. Someone that he definitely did not expect.

The guy spread his arms and said, "honey, I'm home!" in a joking manner. Not condescending in any way. 

"Jacks.. Uh, dude, what are you doing here?!" Scott asked.

He couldn't recall his real name. It started with 'C' he was sure. _Clark? Chris? Cody? No that's not it_ , he thought to himself. According to the internet though, the guy that played Jackson left _Teen Wolf_ to do a different show called  _Arrow._

"I had a few days off and figured I'd head down here to see everyone. Roy's in a coma or something, so it all worked out well. I missed you guys."

He came into the trailer and saw Stiles. 

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Alright I guess. What about you, uh, Colin?"

Colton blinked. "You guys don't see me for a few months then you forget my name? So rude." Scott and Stiles gaped like idiots. "I'm kidding. I know you're just messing with me."

"Ha ha, yeah!" Scott replied awkwardly. 

They ended up chatting for a few minutes. 

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go find Holland. We should probably all go do something together while I'm in town."

"Definitely!" Stiles told him.

Both were stunned when Colton hugged them.

"Dude, did Jackson Whittemore just hug us?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Sort of?" Scott replied.

After they got a text from Tyler saying he was done filming, they headed to meet him. On the way, they passed Daniel and the twins that played Ethan and Aiden wrestling around like kids. Daniel was so tall, he was holding something in his hand the and twins were jumping, trying to get it. 

"Come on, give it!" one of the twins yelled. 

"Never!" Daniel responded, holding his hand up high. 

Suddenly they jumped him and all three of them went crashing to the ground. They were rolling around on the grass, yelling and laughing and possibly screaming like little girls. Scott and Stiles didn't stick around to find out what Daniel was keeping from them and why. 

"Ready for this?" Tyler asked when they found him in the office area.

"Yeah, let's hope it works."

They rounded the corner to find the sheriff.. Er, well the guy that plays him.

"What's up, Linden?" Tyler asked, giving him a slap on the shoulder. 

He also saved them because neither of them remembered his name.

"Just getting ready for tonight. The next two days of filming are going to be rough, emotionally. It's almost like seeing my own son go through this. You know, if I had a son." Linden smiled at Stiles. "What are you guys doing?"

"Going to talk to Jeff. We came up with a fantastic idea!" Stiles told him, as if trying to impress his dad.

"Awesome, you'll have to tell me about it later!" He clapped Tyler on the shoulder. "I'll see you boys in a few hours." 

After that, they saw Peter walk out of an office and come toward them. He smiled.

"How's it going, boys?" he asked as he walked by. 

"That was creepy," Stiles whispered. Scott nodded.

"Ian's awesome," Tyler told them. "He knows how to party."

* * *

 Jeff opened the door and let them in. "You know what to do, I'll be back in five."

Scott and Stiles sat down and made themselves comfortable. Tyler, however, walked around Jeff's desk and rummaged in the drawers.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Digging up information for you." He picked up a script. "'The Fox and the Wolf,'" he read. "This is the one we start next week. One of you listen out for Jeff."

Tyler flipped through the script. Scott walked over and looked over his shoulder. Stiles waited at the door. 

"Who's Noshiko?" Scott wondered.

"Kira's mom... Here." Tyler pointed at the page. "She admits to summoning the nogitsune that's possessing Stiles." He flipped again. "And here she says how  _she_ killed it and that she trapped it in the nemeton. When you did your sacrifices, you released it."

Scott thought that over. "Well, looks like, if this does happen back home, we know who to blame."

"He's coming back!" Stiles whispered. 

Tyler threw the script back into the drawer and flopped back down into his chair. Scott and Stiles scrambled for their chairs too. 

"Lay this awesome idea on me!" Jeff said as he walked in and headed around his desk.

"Okay, Scott and Stiles, thanks to the nemeton, fall through a sinkhole and end up in another universe where their lives are a tv show," Tyler explained, as they rehearsed. 

"Hmm, interesting. You know, that's a trope? Its called 'the French mistake.' Its from a movie where the characters crash through the wall and end up on the set. I think the movie was  _Blazing Saddles_. They did it on  _Supernatural_ too a few years ago. We could definitely do a spin on it if the opportunity presented itself."   


His tone said ' _good idea, but I'm never going to use it, you're just wasting your breath_.'

Scott took it up next. "The only thing we couldn't think of was a way for them to get back home. You have any ideas?"

Jeff sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking. "You said it was the nemeton that sent them to this other world? What would they have done to make the nemeton do this?"

"Stiles could have some sort of weird dreams and was to destroy it by setting it on fire," Stiles told him.

Jeff was silent for a moment. "What if that's the way they get back? The the nemeton prop on the set could be linked to the real nemeton in the other world? Their only way back would be to pose a threat to the prop."

"Genius!" Scott and Stiles said at the same time. It sounded a little lame for an actual episode, but it sounded simple enough for them to attempt to get back home.

"You, sir, are an absolute genius," Stiles continued. 

"Aww, thank you guys!"

"And um, where is the nemeton prop?" Scott asked.

"In the white room," Jeff replied. "We're going to need it there in a few weeks, so I figured I'd get the props department to set it up early. Why?"

Scott shrugged. "No reason."

Stiles changed the subject to throw suspicion off Scott. "Uh, Jeff, have you ever considered not making terrible crap happen to Derek?"

Jeff rubbed his nose and laughed. "Of course I have. But then it wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"What about giving Stiles someone to date?" Stiles asked. 

Jeff grinned. "I've got plans for that next season."

Tyler asked a question relevant to if they got back home. "Jeff, if Stiles were turned into a werewolf, would be survive it?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I'm sure he would. He'd probably have excellent control but be a little while on the full moon. Why do you ask?"

Tyler shrugged. "I just saw a thing online where some fans want that and I was wondering."

* * *

There was a garage full of everything they needed on set. Why a tv show set needed cans of gas was beyond them. (Probably for the vehicles used in the show, though they didn't think about that.)

Stiles also managed to snag a book of matches. 

Tyler lead them into a room huge white room, devoid of anything but a tree stump at the far end.

"Scott, this is where we went during the sacrifice."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, except there were no doors there."

The three of them stopped halfway across the room. 

"Okay, if this works and you get home, remember, don't bite Stiles right away," Tyler told them. "Wait until Kira turns up that way you won't be doing it for no reason. Its the reason her family comes to Beacon Hills. If she shows up, its happening." 

"I hope it doesn't happen," Stiles muttered. "I don't want Scott's teeth ripping into my skin."

"And I don't want to have to bite you," Scott admitted. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tyler gave them a half smile. "I know you don't want it, but it will save lives. Remember, one of your friends will die if you don't do it. Jeff's been teasing the hell out of a 'huge death' coming."

"So wait until Kira shows up, if she does, got it," Stiles said. 

"And if you have to bite Stiles, go to Deaton. He'll make sure you do it right. According to the script, the nogitsune will be a fly. So catch it in a jar. Deaton will probably have a better solution. You should also take it to Kira's mom and give it to her since its her problem. She can get rid of it. She returned to stop it, after all."

"Deaton and Kira's mom, check," Scott agreed. 

"You should probably bring up the fact that Kira is a kitsune in front of her  _and_ her parents. She might think you're nuts if you tell her alone. With her parents there, they'll have to explain. She gets kind of scared in the show. Her powers start coming in and she doesn't know what's happening to her. Her parents should've said something before hand. That sounds like borderline supernatural child abuse."

"Kira is a kitsune. Why not?" Stiles said. "Next thing Jeff will be writing in vampires and we'll have to deal with that!"

Tyler shook his head. "Jeff actually said he wouldn't ever do vampires."

"Thank God."

"One last thing before you see if it works.. Try to be friends with Derek. The guy is lonely and he's not bad, okay?"

Scott nodded. "We will. If I have to bite Stiles, I'll probably need help. Stiles is a handful on his own, but as a werewolf? I don't know if I can handle it."

"Hey!"

Tyler pulled them into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too. We'll just have to get Derek to open up and hopefully he'll be as nice as you are," Stiles said. 

"Good luck with that," Tyler laughed. 

They all pulled back from one another. 

"Bye," Scott told him sadly. 

Tyler smiled and held up crossed fingers.

"Scott, would it be weird it we held hands for this?" Stiles asked. Scott turned to look at him. "Its just, if we're going to be falling into oblivion again, I'd like to be touching something so I know.. you know?"

Scott snorted and grinned. He grabbed Stiles' hand. 

If it worked, they'd disappear before they even made it to the nemeton. Needing two hands for the matches and the gas didn't matter. 

About ten feet from the fake tree stump, they turned to look at Tyler one last time. He waved at them.

They walked another five feet then it happened. The floor opened up and sucked them in. Stiles was screaming like a little girl. Scott gripped his hand so tight, its a wonder he didn't break it. 

The change from the bright white room to completely and utter darkness was disorienting. T

Then they lost consciousness... again.

* * *

"Son, wake up," Scott heard someone say. 

Then someone shook him. "Scott." It was a girls voice.

"Aww, look, they're holding hands," someone teased. 

"Isaac, shut up!"

Scott opened his eyes and realized he was in the woods. Slowly he sat up, groaning. Stiles was laying on the ground beside him, their hands still together.

Lydia and the sheriff were kneeling beside Stiles, Allison and Isaac were beside Scott. Chris Argent was standing back, watching.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

Before Scott could reply, Stiles started stirring. When he finally sat up, he and Scott grinned at one another.

"Stiles, I came home and you weren't there. You didn't answer your phone. Melissa said Scott was missing to. Why in the hell did you come out into the woods?" the sheriff asked. 

"Camping?" Stiles suggested.

That earned Stiles an 'are you shitting me?' look. 

"I had a weird dream, okay? And I felt drawn to the nemeton. Scott came with me because he didn't want me out here alone."

"So why were you sleeping on the ground?" Allison asked.

Scott shrugged. "Not really sure. Maybe something happened."

"You two sure you're okay?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Stiles said. Scott nodded.

Once they were in the jeep together, alone, Stiles looked at Scott.

"That did happen right? The other world?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Probably shouldn't tell anyone about that. Werewolves? Sure. Other worlds? They might think we're crazy."

"We could ask Deaton.. hypothetically of course."

"Sure," Scott replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they know the future, they're going to prevent 3B entirely. The next (and final) chapter explores this and will be an epilogue of sorts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter :) 
> 
> Its shorter because its kind of like an epilogue.

On Monday, Scott and Stiles walked into history and realized they had a new teacher. Then they saw her.. Kira. Sitting in the back of the room.

"Damn it," Stiles whined. 

Scott felt the same. 

Their first instinct was to ditch, but the teacher had already seen them. There was no way to escape. The only thing to do was to endure this class, then just ditch the rest of the day. 

"Good morning," the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Yukimura your new permanent history teacher."

He didn't mention the new girl. Maybe he was her dad and they made a deal about not embarrassing her. 

Scott and Stiles left immediately after history and headed to Deaton's. The vet was surprised to see them and must've realized it was important because he rushed shooing his client and they cat out. Once the open sign was flipped to closed, they talked.

"What are your opinions on other universes?" Stiles asked him bluntly. 

"And the ability to travel to them," Scott added. 

Deaton remained silent and thoughtful for a minute. "Its plausible. I've read accounts of such feats but its unknown if they actually happened. It would probably take an enormous about of power to make it happen," the vet told them. "Why do you ask?"

"After we have proof, we'll tell you. But I have to bite Stiles in order to have the proof."

The older man was so stunned by that he almost choked but managed to compose himself. 

"And you want me to make sure you do it correctly?" he asked.

Scott nodded.

"I hope this isn't for no reason," Stiles frowned. 

Deaton started explaining the most ideal places to bite someone. He told Scott where arteries were so could watch out for them. Hitting an artery seemed like it wouldn't matter, but there was always a possibility the person being bitten could bleed out before the healing kicks in. The entire time, Stiles' heart was pounding so hard and fast that it sounded as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"We're not alone," Scott said. He could sense someone just outside of the back door he and Stiles came in. 

The vet went to the door. He returned with Isaac, Allison and Lydia following him. They looked a little embarrassed but not. 

"What are you doing here? And more importantly how did you know where he went?" Stiles asked them

"Isaac saw you two leaving school," Allison said.

Isaac nodded. "We were a little worried because you've been acting strange the last two days so we followed you."

Lydia moved closer to Stiles. "You're biting him? Why?"

Scott repeated how he'd explain after they had proof, which they needed to bite Stiles to get. 

The bite was done quickly with a lot of colorful language from Stiles. Almost immediately, Stiles started choking and a fly flew out of his mouth. Isaac gagged and the girls squealed. Scott grabbed a jar on the counter and, using his werewolf reflexes, managed to trap it in the jar. 

Stiles dove for the trash can and got sick. A fly had just come out of his mouth after all. 

"You needed to bite him to get a fly out?" Lydia ask incredulously. 

"This," Scott said holding the jar out to the group, "is a nogitsune. Stiles, we have our proof, we can tell them now."

Deaton's eyes widened. "A nogitsune? How did you know and more importantly how was it in Stiles?"

Stiles wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, before you call us crazy, ask yourselves how we knew about this," Stiles nodded to the fly in the jar, "if what we tell you didn't actually happen."

When they were finished telling the story of their adventure in the other world, everyone else stood there, flabbergasted. 

"I think I believe you," Allison said. 

The others nodded. Deaton remained thoughtful. 

"I think the real question here is.. You became friends with Derek's lookalike?" Lydia asked.

"My name was Daniel?" Isaac muttered, more to himself.

Deaton interrupted their thoughts. "So, this Kira girl began school today? She's a kitsune but doesn't know it?"

"Yes and apparently," Scott said. 

"You said her mother imprisoned the nogitsune in the nemeton. That's certainly possible. Now that its been cut down, it'll no longer have that power. Something else will have to be done."

Stiles nodded. "That's why we're taking it to her. Her family moved here so the mom could stop it. Its her responsibility. We've stopped it before it could do anything. The least she could do is get rid of it, take it somewhere else."

* * *

Stiles rang the doorbell. Scott was holding on to the backpack they bought. The glass jar that the fly was in was wrapped in clothes to prevent it from breaking. That would be a disaster. 

Their new history teacher answered the door. Scott could see Kira moving around inside behind him, so he knew they were at the right house.

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"Um, yes, we're in one of your classes. Second period, to be exact," Stiles told him. 

Mr. Yukimura nodded. "I remember. Scott, right? And, um.."

"Stiles."

"Look, we know this is weird, but we need to speak to your wife. Preferably your whole family," Scott told him.

The man was clearly confused, but he let them inside. 

All three Yukimura's sat down and Mr. Yukimura introduced them. Scott and Stiles remained glued to each other's side. 

"What can we do for you?" Mrs. Yukimura asked them.

Scott decided to go the polite route. "Well, first, we would like to say, welcome to Beacon Hills.. Or should we say, welcome back."

"How did you-?"

Instead of replying, Scott reached into the backpack resting at his feet. He pulled out the jar and slid it across the table. 

"I believe this belongs to you."

She stared at it, wide eyed. Kira was confused. Mr. Yukimura was clearly surprised. 

"We would appreciate it if you didn't summon anymore nogitsunes in our fair town," Stiles told her, a hint of sarcasm in is tone. 

"I know you probably know about the sacrifices we did. This thing was squatting inside of my best friend. I had to bite him to get it out."

Mrs. Yukimura opened her mouth several times. "How did you know this?"

Stiles sighed. "Let's just say we had an exclusive peek into the future. We knew what was going to happen. That thing was going to kill people with my hands, including one of our friends. We stopped it before that could happen."

Scott stood up and smiled at Kira. "By the way, you might want to tell your daughter that she's a kitsune. Her aura is already showing," he told the parents. 

With that, they left. Undoubtedly, they'd gotten Kira's attention. Scott liked her already and he barely knew her. He'd tell her what he was when she asked.

"Hey, Scott?" Stiles asked as they climbed into the jeep

"Yeah?"

Stiles started up the vehicle and pulled away. 

"Do you think there's a way to contact other worlds without having to go to them?"

Scott shrugged. "Probably. Only one way to find out."

They grinned at one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END :)
> 
> So this makes 3B completely non-existent. 
> 
> And yes, they want to contact Tyler Hoechlin and tell him that they made it home and what happened. But its an open ending. I won't say whether they succeed or not.


End file.
